1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a particle sensing device capable of measuring concentrations of fine particles and ultrafine particles and an air conditioner including the same.
2. Related Art
A particle sensing device configured to measure a concentration of particles in air is included in an air conditioner or air cleaner to be used.
The air contains fine particles having particulate matter (PM) 10 (a diameter of 10 μm or less) and ultrafine particles having PM 2.5 (a diameter of 2.5 μm or less), and it has been verified that the fine particles may influence a person's health and the ultrafine particles are particularly hazardous to a human body.
Accordingly, an air conditioner or air cleaner nowadays has a particle sensing device installed therein, and concentrations of the fine particles and the ultrafine particles can be measured by the particle sensing device.
A conventional normal particle sensing device includes a first sensor for sensing a concentration of the fine particles and a second sensor for sensing a concentration of the ultrafine particles.